What They Didn't See
by The Mother Rose
Summary: What if you were only four years old and alone? I mean really alone. How would you survive? How long would you survive? How human would you be?


**Author Note: No I don't own Naruto. If I did things would have gone very different in that there village. This is a story I thought up when I tried to think of how Naruto could die where all the Fox's healing power's would do him no good. This is what I came up with plus a little bit of bashing on the stupid villagers who think it's ok to abuse a child so long as he/she isn't yours or someone you know.** **Anyway hope you enjoy.**

A little blonde headed boy crawled out of the corner he had snuck into before dawn when the head mistress of the Orphanage had rudely roused him from his comfortable bed. She had ushered him out the door with a crusty piece of bread in one hand and a battered cup in the other and a foot to his backside. He had made his way in the pre-dawn stillness around to the backside of the building and crawled into the shadows formed by the large sewage pipe and the wall of the building. Here he had gone back to sleep until the sun had peeked into his hidey hole letting him know that it soon would not be safe here. Once awake he ate his bread before getting to his unshod feet and stretching the kinks out of his small body. His eyes watched everything; every shadow, every patch of light. Experience had taught him that either could hide danger. The streets were not safe for any small child but especially not for him. Once he was sure the alley was safe he scampered away, following the shadows towards the small stream he knew was just past the park at the end of the long alley. At every intersection he paused and scanned all directions using all of his senses. His eyes watched everything they could see while his nose twitched for even the slightest scent of danger and his ears listened for any involuntary sound that might betray an ambush. Only when he was as sure as he could be would he dart across the intersection and continue on his way. It took him half an hour to reach the park and he darted around the outskirts of it seeking shelter in the many bushes and shrubs that enclosed the area. He knew better than to try to enter the park. The human children came here with their families and his kind wasn't welcome. Sometimes he'd sit in the greenery and watch as the children played together. He couldn't understand their games but they sure did seem to enjoy them. Eventually though some parent would always figure out he was nearby and all the children would vanish. He never knew how they knew since they didn't see him hiding in the bushes but he usually only got to watch the children for about five minutes before the adults took them away. If he was lucky the children wouldn't be the ones to spot him. If they did then the adults would form a mob and chase him away with angry words and sticks , stones, and bottles taken from trash cans along the way.

But this morning he didn't even pause. He knew the park would be empty of small people this early in the day. He made his way to the shore of the creek where he peered up and down it's length looking for anyone who would object before he quickly dipped his battered cup into the water and got himself a drink. Once he wasn't thirsty any more he scampered away again getting as far from the stream as he could. It was too open to be safe and he knew a lot of big people walked on the road that crossed over it. If he stayed near the water they'd see him and he'd have to run. More often than not they'd chase him and he'd end up getting hurt so he hid in the shadows where ever he could or in the bushes and trees that were everywhere in the town. His jumpsuit this month made hiding harder being neon purple but still if he made it into the shadows or greenery he wouldn't be spotted unless he wanted to be.

Now as he hid in a bush he thought about how to spend his unwanted day. He never knew what to do once he'd eaten his bread and gotten his drink. Idly he gathered some twigs and sticks and, laying down under the bush he was hiding in, he pushed them into different patterns. Soon his bright blue eyes drifted shut and he dozed off.

An hour later he was woken up by the approach of someone coming to trim the grass and bushes where he was hiding. He exploded into motion startling the caretaker of the villages public areas. In less than a minute he had crossed the stream and made it into the stand of trees on the other side. The old caretaker watched as the four year old scampered like a squirrel up the tree and disappeared into it's leafy foliage. The boy watched from his cover as the old man shook his fist in his general direction and scared that he could still be seen he scamped further into the shelter offered by the intertwining branches, a small keening whimper sounding from him.

Once he felt he was safe he stopped whimpering and settled down to wait for the gardener to finish his job. Once again he thought about not returning to the Orphanage at nightfall. He knew chances were he wouldn't get in again if the guy with the dog mask wasn't there to force the door open and even if he did he'd just be beaten again and kicked out before sunrise. He often thought about not going back. He knew the Headmistress wouldn't miss him if he didn't. She also wouldn't report him since she wanted him to go away. She told him often enough that he wasn't human and the Orphanage was a place for human children. But would he be able to stay away this time? He just didn't know.

The animals of the forest were nicer than the people and they didn't scare him. The squirrels sometimes brought him some of their nuts to eat when his belly made noises and a rabbit had brought him something that was green on top and orange on the bottom. He'd liked that. Not only was it his favorite color, being so bright and happy, but it tasted good too.

He played among the tree branches for awhile running from one branch to another and hanging upside down from them before swinging over to stand up on a different one. He could swing through the trees like a monkey, taking leaps that almost made it seem he was able to fly and being only about thirty pounds most of the branches would hold his weight no matter how small they were. He played this way until a squirrel came out and scolded him for making too much noise before he settled on a branch that allowed him to look over the village wall and into the forest surrounding it. There were people walking on the wall and watching the forest but he didn't know why they watched out there when he was already in the village. He did know he wasn't allowed to go near that wall so why they watched the forest for him confused him. He was the only thing the villagers didn't like, wasn't he? Sure there was a road that led from the wall into the forest but when people did come down the road the people on the wall never acted afraid of them. They didn't throw things at the new people or try to chase them the way the villagers did him. Instead they talked to them for a few minutes and then the new people would walk into the village and be met with those strange faces the child had come to know meant they were welcomed. He really didn't understand what was different about him but he didn't really care anymore either.

The day passed slowly and when evening fell, the child was still high in the trees where he couldn't be seen. He slept curled into a ball on narrow branch of his chosen tree. It never occurred to him that he could fall out of the tree or that he was too high into the tree for a safe fall. Like most four year olds, when he got tired he slept right where he was.

By the time he woke the village was quiet. All the people were gone off the streets and the little boy made his way out of the tree and back to where he had hidden his cup. Finding it even more battered than before and covered in dirt and grass he once again scampered to the stream where he carefully cleaned it before getting himself a drink. There was a large hole in the bottom now but he found that he could still get it to hold some water if he was careful to keep it titled.

Once his thirst was quenched he went looking for something to eat. He picked up the scent of alley cats and followed his nose to where they were gathered around a large trash can. Following the law of the jungle he scared them off before rooting through the can for the food the cats had known was there. He knew this can and knew he'd find slurpy wormlike things in it but just as he was about to pull some out a bowl appeared on the street next to the door of the shop he was behind. The bowl had steam rising off it and the child froze. For a minute nothing moved in the alley. The steam still rose off the bowl but the hand that had placed it out there didn't appear to snatch it back. The child cautiously approached it and sniffed. It smelled hot. He backed away, whimpering and glancing fearfully up and down the alley. Still the alley stayed quiet and once more he approached the bowl. The steam was boiling out of the bowl more slowly now and the child could see the slurpy worm things in it through the steam. Gingerly he reached a finger into the mess and quickly snatched it back with a howl of pain. Cradling his wounded finger the child cut off the howl and stuck the finger in his mouth. Next to the bowl was a stick with a funny groove down it's length and he pondered about whether or not he could use it to get one of the worms out. Finally he picked it up and tried. The first worm he managed to get out fell onto the ground but he picked it up with his fingers and ate it anyway. He pulled another over the edge of the bowl and snatched it as soon as it was clear of the watery stuff. With one hand he used the stick to manipulate the worms and with the other he grabbed them as soon as they came clear and stuffed them into his mouth. It was a slow process and low growls came from his throat every time a worm fell back into the hot water. He didn't know he sounded more like an animal than a human boy but he wouldn't have cared if he did. The Headmistress had made it clear that he wasn't a human and only humans could talk. Besides the animals were nice after all. Humans, for the most part, weren't. When he finished the worms he laid the stick back as he'd found it and crept away to find a place to den up for the night. He never saw the young woman step out to retrieve the bowl or the older man that appeared beside her in the light of the door.

"So that's our trash thief huh," the man said.

"Father. . .he's so tiny. I wonder who he belongs to that they don't treat him better," answered the girl.

"Maybe no one, Ayame. What kind of parent would allow a child that young to be out on the streets this late at night alone? And from the dirt on him I'd say it's been a long time since he had a bath."

"Should we continue to make sure he at least has something to eat, Father?"

"Oh yes. But I think I will try to make his noodles healthier since I imagine this is all he really gets other than garbage he scrounges. We know he comes here almost every night so when it nears closing time it will be your job to watch for him and next time I'll make sure to cool it before you set it out. That howl was chilling."

"Ok" The young woman nodded and went back inside to finish closing down the shop for the evening. Her father followed and soon the ramen shop they ran was dark like every other business on their street.

Naruto had scampered through the shadows making his way back to the trees he had spent the day in. He had gotten sick not too far from where he had eaten the worms and thrown most of them back up but like any animal he had cleaned up after himself. They didn't taste as good as they had before but messes like that attracted predators to your trail and any wild creature knew the danger of that. So once he was sure there was no further scent of his sickness in the area he scampered off again. All that night he whimpered and moaned as his tummy objected to the food in it. Before dawn he made his way back to the stream and again got sick. The tinkling water soon washed all traces of it downstream and he rinsed his mouth with the water before heading back into the trees. Once more he climbed to a high branch and curled up near the trunk to get some rest.

Across town near the Orphanage a man in a dog mask waited to see if the boy would need help getting in tonight. An hour past sunset and he still hadn't come. Two hours past and he saw the door open. The Headmistress scanned the street before shrugging and slamming the door shut. The look on her face was positively gleeful as she did so and Dog grit his teeth and clenched his hands into fists just to keep from going over and ripping the door off it's hinges as he heard the locks click into place. He hated that woman with a passion few even knew he had. But he stayed still in the shadows and waited for the boy. But the child didn't come. After four hours he sent a message to Anbu patrols to keep an eye out for him but he didn't leave his position until his relief showed up at an hour before sunrise.

He never mentioned to anyone else that the child hadn't been in the Orphanage that night. After all it wasn't the first time the child had stayed away. He'd come back when he was hungry enough or couldn't find a safe place to shelter. Not that this place had much of either to offer him but even the meager amount he got here was better than none at all.

The sun rose and poked through the spaces between leaves to pierce it's way into the child's dirty face. He reluctantly pulled one eyelid open and peered around before remembering where he was. Then he smiled. He was safe. No beatings to look forward to unless someone found his hiding spot. Now to figure out what to do with himself. There was only so much time you could spend scampering through trees and even if it was safer among the branches it got boring after awhile. As he watched the village come awake from the safety of his hiding spot he wondered how far around the village he could get before he ran out of trees. Maybe after the road over the stream cleared and he got his morning drink he'd find out. That'd be something to spend his day on. He waited and watched as the road emptied of people heading in or out of the village. Those heading out were never really a problem unless they lived here but those heading in were usually villagers returning from somewhere else and they were always angry at seeing him. So he waited until the road on the other side of the wall was completely empty before he scampered out of the trees and back down to the stream for a quick drink. He'd left his battered cup somewhere yesterday but it didn't matter. He just stuck his face near the water and lapped it up like he'd seen the cats and dogs do. Every few seconds he would lift his head and scan the area for threats before going back for more water. He kept his eyes on the other bank as he drank and as soon as he was sated he scampered away on all fours. He paused at the treeline to sniff the air and take a good look around before disappearing back into the darkness of the small forest.

Once again he spent most of the daylight hours swinging from branch to branch around the trees. He'd known there weren't any trees on the other side of the road into the village so he went the other way and swung through the trees that followed the wall surrounding the village. Sometimes he stopped and sat motionless to watch the patrols of humans walking on the high wall but they never looked his way so he knew they didn't know he was there and that suited him just fine. By the time the sun was setting he was behind the park he usually passed to get to and from the Orphanage but he wasn't going back there anymore if he could avoid it. The humans there were too mean and they made the kids be mean also. When he got tired he curled up next to the trunk of the tree he was in on a high branch and slept.

As the sun dropped below the horizon Dog once again watched as the Headmistress scanned the street for her missing charge before slamming and locking the door. He watched for two hours but again the boy didn't come. He knew the child wasn't in the hospital because he'd checked after his last shift and again before beginning this one. He couldn't guard the child's location if he didn't know where he was. Cat, who'd been on duty for the daytime hadn't seen hide nor hair of him and Dog knew Cat preferred it that way. Cat wouldn't be mean to the child but wouldn't help him out either. To Cat, the child was too much of a wild animal, a stray and everyone knew a stray wasn't something you ever messed with. Humans walked on two legs but the child scampered on his hands and feet. Humans talked in words using sentences and hand gestures to make their wishes known. The child grunted and howled. No to Cat the child wasn't human and that's all there was to it. Dog fretted over where the boy could be but he knew he couldn't leave his place to go looking unless he could get someone else to watch for him here.

All night Dog paced the street but dawn arrived and the child was still a no show. Cat replaced him and he gave her strict instructions to watch for him, letting Cat know the boy hadn't come back the night before. In signs Cat said, "Maybe he ran off like most wild creatures do. He'll show when he needs something from this place. This is his den after all. Even wild animals return to their den once in awhile."

"He isn't a wild animal. He's a human boy who has been treated worse than I would treat a dog or a cat. And I think he may have found a new _den_, as you put it, in which case he won't be returning here. I just hope he hasn't left the village already." His hands flashed through the signs so fast Cat could barely follow the motions but she knew she'd just said something she shouldn't have.

Raven appeared on the street and walked towards them. Her hands flashed through the signs asking, "Has he shown yet?" Dog shook his head and Raven repeated his earlier words for Cat to keep an eye out for him as both Raven and Dog took off.

They both appeared at the Hokage tower less than an hour later and removed their masks before speaking.

"Sir we've come to report Naruto seems to have left the Orphanage again. He hasn't reported in for the last two nights, not that the Headmistress seems at all concerned about him," said the one who usually wore the dog mask.

"Hmmm Where do you think he's hiding Kakashi?"

"I don't know. Last time I saw him was two nights ago when the Headmistress kicked him out before the sun rose. She literally kicked him out the door so that he fell down the steps to the street." He paused. "I think he took her seriously cause she told him not to come back and he hasn't."

"Kakashi, I doubt he even understood her. He doesn't speak any more remember," said Kurenai. "Whatever words he used to have I doubt he remembers now. He grunts, whimpers and howls but I haven't heard him speak in so long I doubt he can anymore. He truly has become a wild animal."

The Hokage spun his big chair away from his desk and walked to the bay window where he could look out on the village. He looked down at the stream that meandered it way out of the trees and through the village. From here he could see the bridge over it on the road that led people into and out of the village. A spot of purple was near the water under the bridge and he watched it for a moment. "What was he wearing the last time he was spotted?"

"I'm not sure but I think that awful woman put him in a really garish purple jumpsuit this month. Why?" answered Kakashi.

"Because there's something purple running on all fours down by the stream." Kakashi was at his side in a second looking towards where he was and together they watched as the figure dashed into hiding under the trees. Sighing they turned away from the windows both wondering what to do now.

Saratobi knew the boy needed a proper guardian but who could he get? No one would voluntarily take on the care of him. All the civilians hated him for the demon he housed and none of the ninja were free enough of responsibilities to take on the taming of the child. Just watching him make the short run from the stream to the trees had shown Saratobi that whatever humanity the boy had once had was now long gone.

"What do you want us to do, Hokage-sama? I hate to say it but he's probably safer there in those trees than he ever was at the Orphanage once you pulled his in-house Anbu off."

"I hate seeing him become a wild animal but he doesn't have any reason to trust any humans and I don't see him being willing to relearn how to be human. I'll try to find someone who can re-tame the beast he's become and turn him back into the little boy with the bright smile we all remember."

He pressed a button on his desktop and when the door opened he said, "Get me Tsume Inuzuka here as soon as possible." To the two Anbu standing in his office he said, "Maybe she will have some ideas of what to do with him. Ideas that don't include killing him. For now the two of you go home and get some rest. I'll let you know what she says." Both Kurenai and Kakashi nodded and went off to Headquarters to fill out their reports. Neither mentioned Naruto's animalistic behavior but both mentioned that he was missing from the Orphanage for the second night in a row.

Half an hour later Tsume Inuzuka stood before the Hokage's desk. He motioned for her to sit and she gracefully sat in one of the easy chairs he had placed there.

"How can I help you, Saratobi? You don't usually call on the Inuzuka's so what's going on?"

"How do you feel about Naruto?" Saratobi asked her.

"Who?" Tsume was stumped.

"The little boy born four years ago on the night of the attack."

"Oh, the sacrifice child. I have nothing against him. It's not his fault he was chosen. Why?"

"Because he needs help and I'm hoping you have some ideas on how to give him that help."

"Ok. I don't understand. Can you explain?"

"Naruto hasn't been treated as well as I hoped he would be at the Orphanage. The Headmistress doesn't like him and kicks him out to fend for himself as often as she can, while making sure he's dressed so that everyone can see him coming from a mile off. She's made him an easy target for anyone to attack and in an effort to escape he's become more of a wild animal than a normal little boy. I understand he doesn't talk anymore and runs on both his hands and his feet like an animal would. If the council finds out about it they will call for his extermination and I don't know that I have enough support to stop them from getting their wish."

"First off Saratobi, are you really sure it's in his best interest to keep him alive? I mean, if he has become as wild as you say than we have no assurances that the fox he holds hasn't taken over. It may be better indeed to just put him down as we would any rapid dog."

"NO! I will not give up on him. This is not his fault. He's not a wild animal. He's a little boy who just lacks human kindness to show him how to behave."

The door to his office flew open and a purple haired dynamo waltzed into the room.

"Anko. Now is not the time."

"Yeah it is Old Man. I hear my favorite little villager has a wild problem."

Saratobi groaned. "You aren't much tamer than he is right now, Anko."

She plopped herself down on a corner of his desk and said, "Than that makes me the best person to help him right now doesn't it. Not like the villagers are pounding down your door with offers to help him now are they?"

Tsume chuckled. "She has a point. You need someone who's smell he's going to remember and associate with good things. He might remember her scent from when he was an infant and might be more trusting of her than anyone else right now. I'd wish for someone a little less wild herself but even that might be a good thing."

"Why's that?" Anko asked, sticking the stick from her dango in between her teeth.

"You won't be as shocked as most people will be by his behavior. Nor will you be as demanding when it comes to his lack of manners and speech. His grunts and howls will be more tolerable for you than they would for say the Haruno woman. And the amount of grime he's going to want on him won't disgust you the way it would the Yamanaka woman. Wild animals use the dirt of their surroundings to mask their own scent to keep them safe from predators. Naruto doesn't know that humans don't smell as well as animals do so he instinctively tries to hide what he thinks is attracting the villagers to him. Because very few animals can hide their fur he doesn't understand that it's the color of his clothes that allow the villagers to spot him so easily. If he recognizes your scent as someone nice he may be willing to let you near but if he doesn't. . ." Her voice trailed away.

Saratobi sighed and puffed his pipe. "Anko, when was the last time you were near enough to him to do something he'd think is nice?"

Anko's shoulders slumped. "It's been awhile. I think the last time I ran across him was on festival day when the Headmistress brought all the orphans to enjoy it and left him in a throng of people. I don't know that he even knew I was there though since he was pretty beat up when I got to him. Kakashi was the one who actually got him out of there and back here."

Everyone was quiet until Tsume couldn't hold her tongue anymore. With blazing eyes she looked at Saratobi as she spat, "And that's the same woman who kicks him out of there now? Why, pray tell me, does she still not only have a job but her head?"

Saratobi gulped. He could deal with angry ninja spilling killing intent all over the place and self-righteous nobles insistent upon getting their own way but dealing with a woman angry on the behalf of a child was a whole nother ball game. "The council wouldn't let me execute her because she said he slipped away when she was dealing with another child. They also refused to let me fire her, saying that it would have been unfair to the other orphans if they'd have been denied their outing just because he couldn't go and be safe there. As far as her daily kicking him out, so long as he spends six hours there out of every twenty-four they consider it as he has a place to shelter."

"Well, he doesn't now does he. He hasn't been back there in how many days did you say?"

"Tsume I didn't say. Anko go get Kakashi. I think he's the best one for this job right now."

Anko gave him a look that plainly asked why but jumped from her perch and went in search Kakashi. She found him visiting with Iruka in the teachers lounge of all places and returned with both of them to Saratobi's office. Iruka waited outside as both Kakashi and Anko went through the double doors.

"Tsume, please explain to Kakashi what you already told Anko and I."

Tsume explained her theory to the ninja and waited as he processed what she said. Everyone could see when the message filtered into his brain as his one visible eye flew wide open and his head snapped straight on his neck before his gaze flew to where Saratobi sat behind the great desk. "Oh Bloody Kami in a Nightgown," exploded Kakashi.

He vigorously shook his head and waved his hands as he backed to the door.

"Freeze, Copy-nin." Saratobi made a sign with one hand and Kakashi stopped moving. Only his eye still moved and that was wildly moving from face to face to window to wall., obviously looking for any escape he could find.

"You will do this if you are the one who can get close enough to where he is to convince him to come out of the trees. Anko will go with you since there is a chance that he will recognize her scent as well but I think he is more likely to recognize yours and trust you since you've had to actually let him into the Orphanage on several occasions." More quietly he said, "The only question is will he consider that an act of kindness or not."

"But I can't keep him. I'm a bachelor. What do I know of children?" Kakashi sputtered.

Iruka had been listening ever since Kakashi had yelled out his expletive and now he came in to stand behind Kakashi. "You may not know much but I'll help you and so will Kurenai and Anko once he trusts us. Mrs. Inuzuka, how does one go about gaining the trust of a wild animal?"

"You go very slowly. You give him things to sniff with your scent on them. Leave him food and fresh water. Toys to chew on and play with. And you speak softly. Never rush around them. They'll bolt or attack if you do. And whatever happens never get angry around them. This is especially true with Naruto. Don't even act angry around him. No matter what he does. I can give you a house on our place to stay with him until he has regained some humanity. It's quiet and isolated so no one will even know you're there. Oh and keep his food simple. He's likely to be malnourished if she's been kicking him out before breakfast and not letting him back in until after sunset."

"Ok Kakashi, you and Anko go and see if you can get him to come out of the trees. Iruka you go with Tsume and see what this isolated place needs to be habitable for a wild child and a grown man."

Everyone left on their appointed task and a few minutes later Saratobi watched as Kakashi and Anko approached the stand of trees he'd seen Naruto disappear into earlier. When both were out of sight he turned and went back to work.

Kakashi walked in the gathering darkness under the trees wondering just which god he'd ticked off in which previous lifetime to have him doing this in this one. Whatever he'd done it must have been a real dousy to have landed him in this messed up life. As he walked he tried to pick out Naruto's chakra signature as well as using his eye to see through the thick foliage for a bit of neon purple but he saw and sensed nothing which was weird since this stand of trees wasn't that thick. He should have been able to at least get a sense of which tree the child was in from his chakra even if the child was too high up to be seen with the naked eye.

"Anko? Do you sense him anywhere?" he asked just as a high pitched howling came warbling through the trees. He took off running in the direction it came from. As they drew closer they heard angry childish voices screaming about a monster in the trees. Anko diverted out of the trees to run faster as Kakashi jumped up to the branches and took off. He spotted a blur of purple a moment later and made his way towards it. A piece of the jumpsuit had snagged on a twig as Naruto had fled from the scared children. He sped on, looking high and low, using all of his senses to pick up the trail of the little boy. He finally found him hiding in a drainage pipe curled as small as he could get in order to fit into the small space. Anko was approaching and he could hear small panicked whimpers coming from the child's knees.

Remembering what Tsume had said he backed slowly away and when he judged himself far enough away said to Anko, "Wait here. He's in there." Before he could move back to Naruto he heard the sound of a lot of people approaching. "And get rid of them. We don't need them here."

Anko got a feral grin on her face as she turned to the mob of angry parents who were shouting, "Where is he? Where's that Demon brat? I'll show him to scare my kid!" Seeing Anko they ranted, "Did you find him? Let us at him. We'll teach him to hang around here. Get out of the way. It's time that Demon got what he has coming."

"Anko just get rid of them," Kakashis said, motioning to Naruto to stay still. He could barely even see the child but knew the crowd would definitely find him now that he and Anko were here. Anko started shoving the crowd of angry parents back telling them they were now the ones scaring their children and to go do their jobs. She pushed hard and gave no effort to being gentle. She knocked several people into others which caused some to fall to the ground but she kept it up until they were all back in the park where their children were clustered together crying. She stayed at the entrance blocking their paths until they gave up and went to retrieve their child or children and left through a different entrance. After the mob had gone away she was surprised to feel a tug on he skirt. Looking down she saw a small girl in a purple dress with blond hair in a pony tail.

"Can I help you?"

"Who was that boy?"

"What boy?"

"The one in the tree. I've seen him before. He's always watching but he's usually in the bushes there." She pointed to some bushes just outside the fence. "I never saw him up that high before."

Now Anko didn't know how to reply. She could deny anyone was there at all but the child had seen him before so she'd know she was lying. "Umm. . . I'm not sure. Who ever it was took off before I got here."

The child cocked her head to the side setting her ponytail swaying but then nodded and took off to go play. She called over her shoulder, "Well, if you find him tell him to come play next time. I won't bite him."

Anko smiled ruefully and kept quiet. She might not bite but that was no guarantee her folks wouldn't, she thought as she turned to go check on Kakashi. She found him kneeling down next to a drainage ditch with his hands outstretched towards the opening.

Kakashi heard her coming and saw her approach on Naruto's face. The child froze for a second before trying to burrow deeper into his hiding spot. "Stay still Anko," he said quietly not even sure she could hear him. She stopped moving and waited peacefully, calming herself before releasing calming waves of chakra through her pores. Kakashi saw him relax as the waves pulsing from Anko did their job. His grip on his knees became looser and his head started to drop a little. He could tell the child was tired and tried to coax him to come out with hand motions.

Naruto's eyes flew to his wiggling fingers and then to his face. A perplexed frown formed on his forehead as he tried to figure out what the man wanted. He knew this human's scent and he'd never done anything to hurt him but he didn't know why he didn't just go away now. He'd be alright now that the angry humans had moved off. The human in front of him usually only stayed around until he was safe. What did he want? Naruto shook his head and grunted. It was too confusing. He was tired. Did he dare go to sleep with a human so close by him? He just didn't know. He whined softly. He shifted his position in the small space and once again his head dropped to his knees. His eyes closed and he drifted off for a moment only to jerk awake a second later. The man hadn't moved. He was still in front of the hole with his hands out waiting for something. Naruto watched as the man changed his position. He heard the man talking but didn't understand a word of it. Just that there was no threat in his words. No anger. Once more his eyes closed. His head rested on his knees and he drifted off into sleep. He never felt it when the man reached in and pulled him from the drain pipe. Or when the woman approached and covered him with a small blanket she'd taken from another parent at the park.

Kakashi carried the sleeping child to the Inuzuka estate where he found Iruka and Tsume waiting to guide them to the place they'd be staying. Anko had come along so she could prevent any trouble that might wake the child and because she too wanted to know where Kakashi and Naruto would live. No one said anything on the walk and any of Tsume's family that tried to approach were warned off by her companion or hand signs. Once they reached the cabin Tsume led them all inside and opened a rough hewn door to a small bedroom with bunkbeds along the back wall. There was a wolf skin throw rug on the floor and she motioned for Kakashi to lay Naruto on it.

Kakashi gave her a puzzled look and pointed to the bottom bed. She shook her head and whispered. "He won't be comfortable here. Give him room to bolt but not too much. The rug is better because we can pull it under the beds. When he wakes he'll feel he's safe in a cave. Besides the rug still has the scent of the wolf it once was. Small steps, Kakashi. Take small steps."

Kakashi did as she instructed and laid Naruto down on the rug, handing the blanket back to Anko telling her to return it to the parent she'd gotten it from. "Then go to the Orphanage and see if he has any things there like fresh clothes or toys. I doubt it but you never know."

Anko took the blanket muttering, "She won't want this back. Might as well just keep it for Naruto."

Tsume said, "No. That wouldn't be a good idea. We don't know how the owner of that has ever treated him in the past. If that blanket holds the wrong scent we won't be able to keep him here. Take it back where it came from and be sure to thank the lady who lent it to you."

Anko grumbled but left to do her errands. Iruka went with her so he could pick up Kakashi's things from the apartment he lived in. Two hours later they were back and Anko was spitting nails, she was so angry. Kakashi was alone in the cabin with Naruto who totally freaked out when she came in. He howled and ran first one way then the other trying to find a way out. He was so scared he couldn't find the door and finally ended up halfway across the ceiling still howling in fear. If he'd really been a wild animal the adults of his pack would have ripped both Kakashi and Anko to shreds by now. As it was only Tsume and her companion came running. They came in to find Naruto clinging to the ceiling by his hands and feet while all of the ninja were staring in wonder. Tsume saw how he was clinging there and said softly, "Anko come with me. Kakashi talk him down. Pretty good chakra control to do that at his age." She took Anko's arm and led her backwards out of the cabin.

Inside Kakashi spoke quietly to Naruto, telling him it was ok as he stepped under where he judged the child would land if he lost the grip he had with his chakra. Iruka stood by biting his nails in fear. "He's afraid to let go or move now Kakashi."

After a few minutes they could see the strain Naruto was under to stay where he was but Kakashi couldn't convince the child to move. Naruto started shaking and he was whimpering now. His chakra was waning and Kakashi knew he didn't have time to scale the cabin wall to reach him. Finally the child's chakra waned too much and he fell with a howl. Kakashi dove forward and caught him just before he hit the floor. Naruto clung to him with a strength his slight body should not have possessed and Kakashi just sat down where they were and rocked him back and forth until he felt both their pulses settle to a normal rhythm. Once they were calm he picked him up and led him back over to the table they'd been at before Anko's untimely arrival. Kakashi was trying to get Naruto to eat but the child didn't seem to recognize the food as food and wouldn't do more than sniff at it before setting it back down again. Kakashi tried using signs to show Naruto to eat the food but either the child didn't understand or he didn't want to and Kakashi didn't have any way to know which it was. Instead of eating anything, Naruto got sick again. He threw up stomach acid and water due to the recent scares and all the changes. A constant state of fear had held him in it's grip almost all day and his system didn't know what else to do so it rejected the contents of his stomach.

After about half an hour of confusion and fear, Naruto was tired again. He wondered if it'd be alright to go back to the place he'd woken up at. Would the man get mad at him if he did? He was so sleepy. He looked to the window and noticed it was getting dark but not dark enough to have to go back there yet. No, he couldn't risk going to sleep. This was the man that always let him into that place. He thought Naruto belonged there. He'd definitely take him back if he fell asleep again. No he couldn't sleep here. Eyes blinking rapidly in his panic, Naruto jumped from the chair the man had put him on and raced to the door. He fumbled with how to get it open, whimpering in his throat because he couldn't pull it open. It was too heavy. But he had to get away. He didn't want to go back there again. He felt the man approaching and tugged harder on the door his whimpers turning into high pitched whines. Suddenly, he heard a reassuring woof from the other side of the door. He sniffed the air and smelt the dog on the other side. He made a questioning sound and the dog answer with a quiet woof. Kakashi looked out the window and saw Kuromaru, Tsume's companion on the porch facing the door.

He smiled and waited for Naruto to give up. He didn't know what had freaked the child out this time but he knew chances were there'd be many times over the next several days when he wouldn't have a clue what was going on. He sighed asking himself once again, why me? He walked over to the easy chair by the rock fireplace and sat down pulling out his little orange book. Although he did read some of it, he mostly watched Naruto as the child gave up the struggle to stay awake. He debated leaving him where he was but reasoned that anyone who tried to come in would probably hurt him just by trying to open the door. He set his book aside and went over to the child. He carried him into his room and stripped him down to his t-shirt and undies before settling him on the rug under the beds again. He pulled the spread off the lower bed and laid it over him before quietly picking up the garish loud clothes and leaving the room. When he re-entered the main room he wasn't surprised to see both Tsume and Anko there. What did surprise him Tsume asking, "What is it, Kakashi?"

"He's so thin. Every bone in his whole body shows clearly. You can see every vein tracing it's way over the bones beneath his skin. And the bruises. Oh Sweet Kami!" He blew out his breath in a huff while running a hand through his hair. "Did you get his things from that place?" he asked Anko.

"She threw them away. She burned his clothes saying she didn't want his taint to harm the other children. He has nothing." Anko was getting angry again. Her body tensed with it and from the other room Naruto whimpered in his sleep. Kakashi glanced in that direction with alarm in his expression while Tsume simply reached out to Anko taking a hold of her arm. Kuromaru, Tsume companion dog, walked in and after giving Anko what could only be described as a disgusted look, walked straight to the room where the child slept. She laid down on the floor in front of the make-shift cave and closed her eyes indicating that she would protect the child while he slept.

"Calm down. You're scaring him again. Kuromaru says he scares easily right now. She also says the child is dying. She needs food, shelter and care. Kuromaru doesn't like the fox smell on him but she recognizes the child is just a child and she's just as angry as you are. But as she says, anger right now will kill him."

All three of the adults calmed themselves down while tears flowed freely down Anko's cheeks. She was never one for crying in public but she felt so helpless right now. Her favorite villager was in trouble and she didn't know how to help him.

Finally Tsume asked, "Did you get him to eat Kakashi?"

He shook his head. "I tried everything I could think of but he'd just pick something up and sniff it and put it back down."

"Did you eat anything?"

He shook his head again. Tsume sighed. "Kakashi when you're trying to get a child to eat something new you have to show them it's really food they can eat. For most children it only takes one bite if the food looks attractive and smells good but for Naruto it may take more than one bite. He won't eat it if he doesn't see you eating it. Did you even take your mask offer when you were trying to get him to eat?" He shook his head smiling sheepishly. She sighed and rolled her eyes before saying, "Now show me what you tried to feed him." She walked towards the kitchen and stopped cold when she saw the food on the table. "Please tell me you didn't try to give him all of this," she whispered. Spread out before her was a plate of spaghetti with garlic bread, a fruit salad made with mayonaise, a second plate with fried chicken and mashed potatoes and green beans in vinegar, a bowl of applesauce and a gravy boat with chicken gravy congealing in it.

"I didn't know what he likes," was Kakashi's defense. "I wasn't going to let him eat a lot I swear," he said. Tsume shook her head.

"Ok Menu plan for you to follow coming up. Because although most children would have liked any of that all of it is unsuitable for him. I know he may be four years old but he is not a normal four year old. He needs the diet of a two year old, finger foods and small portions with lots of snacks. He's also going to get sick if he eats too much or too fast. In the morning offer him toast. Just plain toast Kakashi. No butter or jelly. Keep his food very simple."

"But applesauce is simple," Kakashi sputtered.

"Yes but does he even know how to use a spoon? Did you try to give him a bite of it? Or just sit back and expect him to know that's what the spoon was for." She raised an eyebrow as Kakashi looked flustered, once more running a hand through his short cropped hair. "Now as far as his medical needs are concerned, I'll try to get to the hospital tomorrow and see if I can get one of the childrens doctors to come look him over. Don't count on it but I'll try. My understanding is that most of them would rather give him a shot to make him sleep permanently than to actually help him live. Anko, I want you to get Kurenai and go clothes shopping for him after you get some money from the Hokage. Tell him what the Headmistress did with Naruto's clothes and I'm sure he'll put some at your disposal to get him new things. Try not to get toys that have small parts but try to get him things to do. And don't forget to get NEW things. We don't want anything that has the scent of someone who has hurt him before and since there's no way to know who those people are, the thing's should be wrapped in plastic if at all possible. Now I have my own family to care for and Anko since you already scared him once today I think you should walk out with me. Kuro will stay nearby Kakashi. If you need anything just send her for me. If Naruto wakes, which is likely, and freaks out, which is also likely, she'll do her best to calm him down and I'll come as quick as I can. Taming a wild beast is a slow process. Remember that." She turned to the main door and led Anko out. At the door she paused and said, "Oh yes. It'd probably be best if you slept where he could see you. For some reason he has total trust in you. Don't break it or we'll lose him."

Kakashi stood stunned for about ten minutes staring at the closed door before he headed for the kitchen to clean up the dishes from the smorgasbord he had tried to tempt the child with. Looking at all the dirty dishes he guessed he really had gone overboard but he really didn't know what children liked. He was almost done when he heard a patter of small feet come into the room. He turned around keeping his motions slow and easy and saw his small charge hunched against the door hugging the blanket he'd thrown over him for sleep. Kakashi dried his hands and walked over to Naruto, who just watched him with big blue sleepy eyes. When he was close enough he knelt down in front of him and held his arms open. Naruto stepped into his embrace and sat on his bent leg. Grabbing hold of him, Kakashi stood up again and walked into the main room where he settled in a rocker chair and began rocking. He hummed a nursery song he had heard his mother sing when he was young and soon Naruto had drifted off again. He could tell the child wasn't deeply sleeping and any move to lay him down would awaken him so he just kept rocking. After an hour Naruto woke again and wriggled to get down so Kakashi let him go. Naruto covered his privates with a hand and looked around frantically. Kakashi took him by the free hand and led him to the bathroom. Luckily Naruto still remembered what to do there and Kakashi didn't have to show him but when he indicated the bathtub Naruto backed away with a distrustful look. Kakashi wet a washcloth and tried to get close enough to wash his face and hands but Naruto just kept backing away, making a low keening noise in his throat. Ok Washing up was a no-no. Instead Kakashi pulled down his mask and facing the mirror over the sink began washing his own face.

In his corner, Naruto made a strangled noise as he saw the man pull half his face away. Then the man used the cloth he had been threatening him with and nothing happened. Gathering up his courage with his heart racing he reached a hand forward to touch the cloth all the while never taking his eyes off the man. The cloth had cooled and was cold to his fingers but the material didn't have holes growing in it so maybe it had just been water. He watched as the man rubbed his face with some foam. He got a lot of bubbles on his jaws and Naruto made a new noise as the man got a funny looking beard from all the bubbles. His lips pulled back from his teeth as the sound came out again.

Kakashi heard the laughter and it made him smile. So Naruto was still in there. Good. That would make the struggle worthwhile. He had seen Naruto reaching for the washcloth as he had put his shaving cream on his face and began to lather it up but he didn't understand what could have been so scary about it. Now he just finished his shaving and waited to see what Naruto would do. The child's eyes had gone wide when he'd picked up his razor and he'd shuffled away as fast as he could but he'd watched in fascination as Kakashi had shaved away his bristle before rinsing and storing the blade. When he was done Kakashi bent down to Naruto's level and asked, "You hungry now Naruto?"

Naruto reached out and with two small fingers pulled, or tried to pull, his mask back up. Kakashi understood. He needed the mask up to be sure this was really the same person and not some trick. This was a ninja village after all and there were lots of people who could do henges into anything and anyone they wanted. Once the mask was in place he saw the boy close his eyes as he visibly relaxed. Tsume was right. For some reason he didn't understand Naruto did trust him. He scooped the child up and wrapped the blanket more securely around him before carrying him back out to the main room. There he turned and made his way into the kitchen where the remains of last nights attempted dinner still sat waiting to be cleared away. He sat Naruto on the counter as he pulled a piece of bread from the package. When he went to stick it in the toaster he felt small fingers plucking at his sleeve. Naruto knew the bread was food and he wanted it. Ok. He could have it untoasted if he'd eat it. Kakashi handed the slice to him and Naruto held it with both hands. He didn't gobble it down seeming to know better than that but he ate it quickly none the less. When it was gone he searched the blanket and his lap for any crumbs but didn't see any. Kakashi had started washing the dishes again while Naruto had eaten the bread and now he saw Naruto staring at the stream of water coming out of the faucet and licking his lips. Without thinking about it he turned the tap to cold and waited for the water temperature to change. When it did he filled a glass half full and handed it to Naruto who drank it all in one long drink. Kakashi washed the glass along with the rest of the dishes and then when the kitchen was clean carried the now sleepy little boy back into the other room and the waiting rocker. It turned out to be too much water as Kakashi found out when he started rocking in the chair. Stomach acid mixed with bread and water made a trail down his lap and it was all he could do not to yelp in surprise. But his sudden action, along with getting sick again, had startled Naruto back onto the ceiling where he was keening in distress. Kuromaru tried to calm the child down while Kakashi changed into something clean from the clothes Iruka had dropped off for him. He made it back into the front room just in time to trap the child who was now running around the room in full panic. He wrapped him tightly and held him in the corner he'd caught him in and just let him realize in his own way he wasn't going to get hurt again. A minute later Tsume was in the room.

"What happened?"

"He threw up again. I gave him a slice of bread and half a glass of water and he threw them both up."

"Kuro said he was frightened of the man."

"He was. He was on my lap when he got sick. It startled me which scared him. He'll be ok now I think but I really need some clothes for him. I just can't put him back in that thing he was wearing."

"For now just give him one of your shirts and tie a belt around his middle. It'll be better than almost anything I could give you. How'd the night go?"

"He powernaps. I don't think he ever sleeps for more than two hours at a time. So we spent most of the night right there in the rocker chair. Even when he's awake he doesn't seem to have much energy unless he's scared."

"That fits. Kuro says it isn't good that he threw up the bread. Try to get him to eat another piece but not for at least an hour. The children doctors should be in at the hospital by nine so I'll return once I talk to them and see what they recommend for his diet." She turned to Kuromaru and showered the dog with love and affection and gave her a reward for alerting her. Then she was on her way back to the main house with her slippers slapping out the beat. Once she'd left, Kakashi carried Naruto into his room and set him on the bed while he looked for the smallest of his shirts. When he finally picked one out he turned around only to find him asleep in a tangle of blankets. He was tired also and laid down beside the child. In mere moments he had drifted off to sleep.

Kuro laid in the doorway to the room keeping watch. She knew the child's system was fighting hard to keep him here but there was something different about how it was fighting. It was as if the fox Kuro smelt on the boy was somehow inside him and that was what was keeping the child here. She mentioned this thought to Tsume and she agreed it was possible. Who knew what that crazy Fox would or wouldn't do. But Kuro sensed the Fox, if that was the fighter inside the child, was losing this battle. A poor diet and bad treatment were winning. If the child didn't get help quick he'd be dead in a week. Maybe two.

Kuro had watched them sleep for about two hours when she sensed something wasn't right with the child. His sleep was too deep. Too calm. She went around to the man and tried to wake him but the man was deeply asleep and didn't stir. So she sent Tsume a message to get here as fast as she could. Then she continued to try and wake either of the sleepers.

Finally Kakashi opened a bleary eyeball and noticed Naruto was still asleep. He thought nothing of it as he sat up yawning but Kuro was dancing around whining in agitation. What was wrong with the crazy dog? Then he looked at Naruto more closely. Children weren't normally so still when they slept were they? At his age he should be tossing and turning. At least twitching as he dreamed. But Naruto just lay there. He was too still. That's what had Kuromaru so upset. The dog knew he wasn't just sleeping. Praying the child hadn't died, he felt for and found a pulse on his neck. It was very weak and thready but it was there. Crap! He sent a chakra pulse to Saratobi's office and Anbu headquarters knowing there'd be a response team on the way immediately.

A couple minutes later Tsume and a medic team burst through the front door followed by a team of Anbu and Saratobi. The medic team saw who their patient was and stopped. The leader said, "Oh it's him. We're people doctors. Not demon doctors. We can't treat him." He turned to lead his team away.

Saratobi stepped in their path. He took his ever present pipe out of his mouth and folded his hands, still holding the pipe, behind his back. In a totally calm voice he said, "If you leave here without treating that child I will personally see to it that you as the team leader die the same way he will. The rest of your team will never work in another hospital or clinic anywhere in the elemental countries so long as you live which, if that boy dies as a result of your negligence, won't be very long." All the medics on the team gulped and thought about whether they valued their lives or their principles. For all but the leader it seemed their lives won the internal battle as they turned back to the child on the bed.

"I do not treat Demons and you can't make me, Old Man. You can keep me from working here but since I am not one of your Ninja you can't keep me tied to this city. I am free to go elsewhere and work in any hospital."

"You are welcome to try. Just leave Konoha before the sun is risen or my Anbu forces will arrest you for dereliction of duty. A word of warning, no ninja likes a doctor who turns his back on a patient so I don't imagine they will be easy on you when they come to arrest you." Saratobi turned his back on the so-called doctor as Kuromaru called all the dogs to chase him off the property and all the way to his home.

The rest of the team had gone to work on Naruto and now one stepped towards Saratobi.

"I'm sorry to say but it will be touch and go. The child is severely malnourished and his organs have suffered for it as well as his muscles. I'd order him moved to the hospital but I'm afraid that wouldn't be good for him. If it were any other child, it would be the best option but as he is who he is it would just make him a target. I've stitched this kid up too many times to want to do that to him. So I'll hang a drip bag here and come by three times a day to change it out and monitor his progress. But I have to say I don't have much hope. For anyone else this would be the time to call in the family to say good-bye."

"Thank you Doctor. Your caring is all I ever asked for," responded Saratobi looking at the small still form of Naruto on the large bed.

Beside him Tsume said "Looking at him it's hard to believe he's the same age as my Kiba. Kiba is twice his size."

The doctor nodded in agreement. "I don't have any little ones of my own but I see them every day and while the girls tend to be smaller than boys, he is the only four year old in town this small."

"That's because this child is the only one Konoha doesn't care about. This is the child they will willingly throw away. Their hatred is bound up in him. And they think that if they can get rid of him they'll get rid of their hatred but we all know it doesn't work that way."

Again the doctor nodded. He double checked a machine one of the others had set up and then came back over to stand beside Saratobi and Tsume again. "Well, we've done what we can for now. I'll be back in a couple of hours and I'll bring some more supplies with me. I'll also try to find a couple of others who don't hate the child."

"I don't hate him, Doctor. I'll stay here while you get the other supplies and equipment," said one of the other medics.

"Ok Sari. I'll be back as quick as I can." The doctor gave a respectful bow to Saratobi and left to gather his supplies and a couple hours of rest.

Kakashi, Tsume and Saratobi joined the Anbu Captain in the kitchen where Kakashi filled them in on what had happened since they had left the Hokage's office the day before. Tsume interrupted to add a comment here and there but otherwise let him tell the tale. When Saratobi heard about the Headmistress burning Naruto's things he promised to have her dealt with and the Anbu Captain motioned one of his team to go arrest her. Saratobi told the Anbu to take her to Ibiki and give him the message to treat her as a hostile prisoner. Then he wrote out a check for a large amount and told Tsume to get Naruto whatever he needed. She could keep what she didn't need for rent since it was clear Naruto couldn't go back to the Orphanage if she would agree to allowing the child to stay here on her family's estate. She nodded and said, "Of course he can. He still needs taming. When he's ready I'll bring Kiba by to play with him and I'm sure it won't be long before they become fast friends. If I know Hana, she'll mother hen him so bad anyone who dares to bully or hurt him will live the rest of their days cursing our name." She laughed as she said this but showed absolutely no signs of anticipated regret.

"It would be good for him to have other children around but I fear right now they would only frighten him. As I believe most of us do. For some reason, Kakashi, he trusts you, so I am going to have you temporarily taken off the rosters for active duty. Naruto is your sole concern again. I want you to concentrate on getting him better but don't forget to talk to him. He needs to hear words if he is to learn to talk himself. I trust the doctor but keep an eye on both of them until we know for sure they are both trustworthy. I also think it would be a good idea to have Inoichi come by to check on his mental state." Saratobi stood up shaking his head.

"I know the doctor will not hurt him. I've brought Naruto to him before when he ran afoul of a mob and he was most concerned for the child and outraged at the people who hurt him. Sari, I haven't met before but she seems to like the young doctor so maybe she won't hurt him either. I'll keep an eye on her though just to be safe," Kakashi promised.

"I'll walk you out Hokage-sama. I need to go toddler shopping," said Tsume. "Can I get one of the other mothers to go with me, do you think? Or would you like me to keep it quiet that he is here on our estate?"

"It depends on which mother you'd like to take along. I'd like to keep it as quiet as possible at least until we have our defenses in place to protect him and he knows who he can trust and who he can't."

"I was thinking of taking Nara Yoshino."

"I think she would be acceptable. I will accompany you to help explain the situation and then I must get back to the office before my handlers think I have run away and give the council free rein of the city." Saratobi laughed, although he knew that really wasn't too far from the truth if he should ever not be where they expected him to be for too long a time.

Tsume laughed also and a few minutes later she knocked on the front door of the main house of the Nara Estate. Yoshino herself answered the door and invited them inside. She offered them tea which they refused and when they were all comfortably seated the Hokage explained their reason for coming by. Tsume wrapped it up by asking, "So how would you like to go shopping for clothes for a two year old again? I don't know about you but I find I still look at the toddler racks every time I go to buy Kiba new clothes and regret that he has gotten to big to wear them now."

"Umm it's the same with Shika-kun. Yes I think it would be great fun to spend an afternoon shopping for a little boy again. We'll have to take Shika-kun with us since his father is out with his friends but maybe we can find him and drop Shika off with him. I'll leave him a note just in case we don't see him but I'm pretty sure where he will be at this time of the day." She got up and excused herself to go find her son and leave a note for her husband and then they all left together. Saratobi wished the ladies luck and shuishined back to his office and the mountain of paperwork awaiting his approval.

Yoshino led Shikamaru and Tsume to the Shogi parlor where she felt Shikato would be and sure enough he was there. She walked over to him and waited until he made his move before saying, "I have an errand to run for the Hokage. You will need to take care of Shika-kun for a few hours. Don't get so involved here you forget to feed him. And Shika don't go wandering off to cloud watch without your Dad."

Shikato shared a glance with his son as they said, "Yes Dear/Mom" together. Shika smiled conspiratorially with his father as Yoshino turned and walked back to where Tsume was waiting for her.

The women had a great afternoon browsing in the racks for clothes Tsume thought might fit on Naruto's small frame. She finally settled on a size two-t for him and they picked about ten outfits out plus pajamas. When they went up to the sales counter with their items they found Anko having a heated debate with the cashier.

"Anko, what seems to be the problem?" asked Yoshino.

"Anko turned to them with her frustration clear on her face. "She says she won't sell to me because I'm buying childrens toys and clothes. It makes no sense. Why can't I buy childrens things?"

"You're right. That doesn't make sense. Have you any explanation, Miss?" asked Tsume.

"Yeah, I do. The Snake Mistress doesn't have any kids to be buying them for and we don't sell to people without kids unless they are donating their purchases to the Orphanage. If that's what they are doing then we send the merchandise over ourselves so the Orphanage knows where to come if something is defective." She pointed to a sign that claimed the right to refuse service to anyone for any reason.

Tsume and Yoshino exchanged a look with Anko and Tsume said, "So, because of your preconceived ideas of who knows who, you are refusing to sell children's items to Anko so she will be unable to give her friends' child a birthday present. Let's just take our business elsewhere, ladies. If this store is so big on tooting their own horn I definitely don't want to see any child I know with their goods on their backs."

"I think I will be recommending my friends go elsewhere to purchase things for their children's needs also," added Yoshino.

Anko threw the games and toys she'd chosen on the floor to the sputtering of the sales clerk. Tsume and Yoshino just dropped the cute little clothes on the floor where they stood and all three women turned on their heel and walked out together.

Outside the store, Tsume stopped and said, "Hmm. I really don't know where else to shop. I've always bought all of Hana and Kiba's clothes here."

"Well, don't look at me. She was right. Except for Naruto-kun I don't have any children to buy anything for an I never bought anything for him before either," said Anko.

"Well, I know of a small shop that just opened in the mall. They're a little bit expensive and don't have much selection but maybe we can help that along if we spread the word that we won't shop here anymore since they discriminate."

"Well, lead on. We'll follow you," laughed Tsume. She linked her arm with Anko's and the three women went off down the street to the mall.

Once there Yoshino led them to the corner store and they browsed for clothes. Anko picked out pj's she thought might look good on Naruto while the Mothers hunted the racks for the best looking and best priced regular wear. An hour later they were asking Anko's opinion on a play outfit. The outfit was a little white blouse type shirt with a pair of black shorts sewn onto it. Small buttons ran up the back to enable it to come off an on but while it might be good for a child who was under two they weren't so sure it was good for a four year old boy. They discussed it's cuteness against the back buttoning and a sales girl overheard. She finally approached the trio.

"Excuse me. I don't mean to intrude but if you are searching for clothes for a four year old than I have to say this outfit more than likely is not only to immature but also too small."

"The child we are shopping for is quite small for his age but he is not as helpless as most two year olds," said Tsume, giving the little one piece a careful eye. "This would fit but I'm wondering how hard it would be for him to get on and off when he needs to use the bathroom."

The sales girl lowered her eyes. "It would be impossible. We do have a selection of off-sized clothes for children but if he is able to use the restroom consistently by himself, going with separates is probably a better option. If you'll follow me I will show you what we have available for immediate purchase. We also employ a seamstress who can tailor clothes to fit this child if you'd prefer." All three women's eyes lit up at that option.

Tsume spoke for all of them when she asked, "And this seamstress is willing to make age appropriate clothes for him no matter who he is?"

The girl turned to look at them confused. "Why would it make any difference who the child is? He needs clothes that fit just the same as any other child."

"This child is . . . Tsume broke off gesturing for Yoshino to finish. Yoshino said, "My friends don't know how new you and your family are to this village. The child we are shopping for has a lot to deal with here and it is generally hard to get anything decent at a decent price for him."

"Well, we have nothing against anyone here but I can't imagine anything that such a young child could do that would make either my Mother or Grandmother unwilling to ply their needles on his behalf. Let me introduce you all to them." So saying the girl led them over to a corner where two older women sat sewing and chatting.

"Oba-chan, Kaasan, allow me to introduce some residents who have a very specialized problem that they require your assistance with. You already know Nara Yoshino but please say hello to . . ."

"My friends, Inuzuka Tsume," Tsume bowed to the women, "And Mitarashi Anko." Now it was Anko's turn to bow.

The two older ladies returned their bows and asked how they could help. "We are clothes shopping for Uzumaki Naruto. I hope this is not a problem for you since all of his clothes were recently burned and the poor child has nothing to wear," explained Tsume.

"No problem. What size is he? You say he's four? Then he would probably wear a 4-t, said the younger of the two women.

"Mother let her finish please," broke in the sales girl.

"No," exclaimed Tsume. "He is undersized and malnourished. He is the size of a normal two year old with all the control and awareness of a normal four year old. That is our problem. The clothes that you have on the racks that would fit him are not appropriate for a four year old and those that are will be way too big."

"Oh so you need tailor made clothes that will last while you get him fed up," smiled the older of the two women. "You need clothes that will fit now and grow with him as he works to gain weight and grow to the size he should be. Is it possible for you to bring the boy to us or could we come meet him? That way we can get a feel for what kind of clothes will be best suited to his needs as well as his measurements."

Again the three shoppers looked at each other in dismay. They understood the request but protecting Naruto from strangers was second nature to all of them. They didn't know what to do. Finally Anko said, "Let us check first and get permission. He is a protected child due to his smallness so we can't just take anyone to meet him," she half-lied.

Tsume picked up on her half-lie and said, "If we get permission will you be available to meet him tomorrow?"

"Of course," said the younger of the women. The sales girl walked with them to a rack near the door where she pulled out a pair of black pants and a gray t-shirt. Each looked like they might fit Naruto. The pants had easy access snaps up the inside of the legs but were still appropriate for a four year old. And although there were shoulder snaps on the t-shirt no one thought Naruto would mind. The sales girl handed the outfit over. "Here. Take this with our compliments. If the child has no clothes to wear that is disgraceful and I hope they find the person who burned his old things and do the same to theirs. That is truly disgraceful behavior." She turned away as they took the outfit and left to go back to the Inuzuka Estate.

"Well, we only got him one outfit but maybe we found a place where he will always be able to get new clothes at a decent price," remarked Tsume.

"Yeah if he can afford them that is," laughed Anko. "We still don't know how much tailor-made clothing costs."

"Oh snap!," exclaimed Yoshino. Then she shrugged. "I don't care what they charge. I'll make up the difference out of my own budget if they'll make him something that isn't garishly-obnoxiously-loud."

Both her companions agreed and talk fell to how to get Kakashi and the Hokage to agree to let the ladies to meet Naruto. As sick as the child was there was no chance of a chance encounter they could play off as an unintended meeting. So they would have no choice but to get an agreement for the women to come to the cabin. They stopped briefly at the Nara residence where Tsume and Anko said good-bye to Yoshino before heading onto to the cabin for an update on Naruto.

When they got there Tsume handed Kakashi the top and pants and he raised his eyebrow. "I thought the Hokage gave you a large check to get him new clothes."

"He did but we ran into a problem at the children's store we normally use. Seems they don't want to supply anything that might even accidently go to Naruto. When we got there they were refusing to sell some things to Anko because they know she has no juvenile relatives to be buying for and if she was sending them to the Orphanage then they have a policy for that where they get the credit rather than the purchaser."

"So we went to the mall and found a speciality shop there but most of their clothes were inappropriate. Either too large or too young. The sales girl found us this outfit so he wouldn't be naked while they make some new clothes for him but the ladies that do the sewing want to come meet him and get his measurements."

"No. Absolutely not!" Kakashi was adamant. "He needs peace and quiet. Time to rebuild his trust in people."

"Kakashi we can do it tomorrow. He'll still be asleep then so he won't even know they're here. It's the only way to get him clothes that will fit right."

"I don't care. They're people he doesn't know and if he wakes while they're here it will freak him out. No. No strangers."

"Kakashi, the women are right," said the doctor from the doorway. "Let one of the women come and get his measurements and a feel for who he is. She will go back and tell the other all about the child and what kind of shape he is in and they will make him the best clothes any child ever had. Women usually don't like to see a child in this bad of shape and laying there like that no one can deny he is only a child."

"But what if he wakes up?" Kakashi sank back to his seat next to the bed and resumed holding Naruto's hand.

"Kakashi, he won't. He's almost died four times today. I'll be surprised if he lives through the night." The doctor scrubbed a weary hand across his face and shut his eyes.

"Four times," whispered Anko while Tsume checked with Kuromaru who was very depressed.

The dog confirmed that the child with the fox smell was very close to death. She explained to Tsume that the smell of death was very strong in the room and that Kakashi would lose it if the child didn't make it. "He's very attached even though he doesn't think he is," the dog told her companion.

Then Saratobi was there. "Well, the paperwork is over for the day. How is the child Doctor?"

The doctor straightened and said in a low voice, "Barely hanging on. He might have just been waiting for someone but it's more like something is holding him here and he's trying to go. His heart has stopped four times today and I don't expect him to make it through the night. If it was an organ failure the Fox could fix that in next to no time. Same if it was a weapon wound but it isn't. This is constant lack of nutrition that has seriously eroded his body. Even if he makes it through the night it will be months before he's healthy again if he ever is. Heck, it'll take weeks just to get him to where he can stand normal again and walk like a normal kid. Forget about running. He'll spend more time asleep than he will awake."

"So the village has killed him then," Saratobi said, regret and remorse heavy in his voice. He hung his head.

"No he's stronger than you think. They haven't killed him yet," muttered Kakashi from his bedside. Anko walked to his side and sat down beside him putting her hand on Naruto's belly. It was a hard round ball that at first glance anyone could be forgiven for thinking him overfed. Because the Fox was so actively trying to keep him alive his seal showed clearly on his belly but the real question was how long could the Fox hold out before his chakra ran out and he had to give up.

From across the room Saratobi glanced at Minato's student. He was taking this personally and that wasn't good. He'd tried his best to protect Naruto but the council interfered whenever they could requesting that he personally lead long missions out of town. If the child didn't make it Saratobi knew it wouldn't only be Naruto who died. Anko was as bad as Kakashi. Her only links in the town were Naruto, who she saw as being like her, and himself. And he already knew that if Naruto died he would retire and move away where he wouldn't have to see the destruction of his beautiful village. With both himself and Naruto gone, Anko would have no reason to stay either and she would leave also.

He noticed Tsume trying to get his attention and followed her outside. Once they were away from the cabin, she said, "Kuro says he won't make it through the night. Death is in the room with him and nothing we do will restart his heart if it stops again. But that isn't the only problem. His organs have already gone into the beginning stages of system shutdown. We don't have the equipment to repair them if they all fail. Heck we don't have the equipment to fix one of them let alone all of them. Even if we were to move him to the animal hospital it wouldn't help him. I knew he was bad off when Kakashi brought him here yesterday but I seriously didn't realize how bad."

"It's times like this that I wish my students were all here. Tsunade would know what to do to up his chances. Tsume, if he dies I'm retiring and moving away. You might want to consider doing the same. I think Anko will move also but I don't think Kakashi will be long for this world. He has spent all his energy trying these last four years to be there for his sensei's child and it hasn't been enough. I don't think he will be able to handle the loss."

Tsume nodded and said she and her husband would discuss it. They would do what was best for their clan, Saratobi knew but he honestly didn't think it would be in any of the clans best interest to stay in Konoha after he retired if they didn't put a person with the best interest of it's people in the Hokage's seat, something their treatment of Naruto showed quite clearly they wouldn't do. Their treatment of him showed they didn't believe all the citizens measured up the same. He did but they didn't.

Tsume looked up counting the stars and said, "I have to go home and tend to my husband and children but I'll return." She walked off and Saratobi went back inside the cabin to sit the deathwatch over a bright haired child who shouldn't be dying but was anyway.

An hour later and the door opened and Tsume came in with her son and daughter. Behind her was the Nara clan, the Akamichi's, the Aburme's and Yamanaka's. All had brought their children. They crowded into the outer room and the adults set the children down on the floor with strict admonishments to behave and be quiet. The girls sat together and Ino asked, "Where is the little boy Daddy said lives here?"

Hana pointed to the other room where she could see the adults gathered around Naruto's bed speaking with the Hokage. Ino sat quietly wondering what was going on. Her Daddy had woken her up, taking her from her bed to bring her here to sit on the floor and wait for the little boy to come out so they could play. Finally growing bored she asked, "When is he coming out so we can play?"

"He's not Ino. He's sick. Our Mommie has been helping take care of him. She says he is really sick and might be gone by tomorrow," replied Hana.

"What do you mean? If he's sick he can't go anywhere."

"Yes he can. Mommie said Kami is calling him," said Kiba. "Just like she called Daddy."

"Oh." Kami was a difficult concept for a four year old to grasp but Ino did her best. She didn't know quite what it meant but she knew Kiba didn't want to try and explain it to her. Choji said between chips, "When Kami calls you, you have to go. It doesn't matter how old you are or how young. Kami is the boss."

"But why would Kami call him?" Ino still didn't understand.

"Ino, be quiet, said Shikamaru. "This isn't the time for questions. I'm sure your parents will explain it to you later. For now just be quiet and wait."

Ino stuck her tongue out at him but she did hold the rest of her questions. Two hours later there was a pile of sleeping kids in the main room of the cabin as the adults kept watch over one small boy praying as hard as they knew how that Kami might spare his life and give them another chance to take care of him. They didn't just pray for the child though. Each of them knew they were also praying for themselves because each had come to realize that if he died they would each lose something they could never have again. The Innocence of Konoha would be gone as with his death they would have effectively killed one of their own number in the most horrible brutal way possible.

"Maybe it would have been better to let Danzo raise him as a weapon," whispered Kakashi

"At least he would have gotten food," agreed Anko with tears running down her face.

"No. Never think that. Danzo would have destroyed him just as surely as those idiots in the village have," snarled Saratobi. "Just as the Uchiha clan has destroyed Itachi and probably will destroy Sasuke. No it was right to deny Danzo."

"But he's dying now anyway," Kakashi's mask was slipping but for once he didn't care. What was the use of his mask when there was no one who cared what was under it anymore?

The conversation died out again and they all sat with their private thoughts watching the sky grow lighter and listening to the beeping of the machines as they let them know the child still lived.

An hour before sunrise at the same time he was usually roused from his bed and kicked out of the front door of the Orphanage to fend for himself Uzumaki Naruto passed away. Only the solid sound of the monitor alerted the gathering to his passing. The doctor covered the small child with the sheet and marked the time of death on his form and then stepped aside as people made their way out of the room and the dogs on the Inuzuka Estate gave voice to the grief they were all feeling. Kuromaru had spread the word about the damage done to the child during his short life and all the dogs were saddened by the passing of the human with the fox smell. So they honored him in their own way. The village woke to the sound of many howls and wondered what had occurred while they slept. On the Inuzuka Estate the children woke frightened by the howling but Hana and Kiba understood. The boy had lost his fight and Kami had taken him home.

All the adults filed out with tears in their eyes and picked up the child that belonged to them, hugging their children close and vowing that never again would they see a child treated the way that boy had been. Never again would another child have to die before they saw. Slowly they filed away to go to their homes as Kakashi sat in a stupor. What was he supposed to do now? He didn't know so he just sat there holding the bag with Naruto's new clothes that he never even got to see.

The doctor unhooked the tubes and pulled off the wires that had monitored the child's health and folded his equipment away. Sari showed up for her shift and he sent her away, breaking the news to her that their patient didn't last the night. Then he washed Naruto and took the clothes from Kakashi to redress the child for burial. He wasn't sure what kind of a funeral the child would have but if he knew the Hokage the child was likely to be buried by his fathers headstone, given in death the acknowledgment he'd never been given in life. At least he hoped that was what would happen.

Two hours later Saratobi stood before a gathering of his village. "Today the world lost a bright and beautiful child. A child who was a gift to this town and kept us safe. But we did nothing to repay him for his sacrifice. We who should have seen to it that he had the best of everything we had to give gave him nothing but harsh words and blows. We were too busy leading our own lives to care about his. But his whole life was lived for us. To keep us safe."

"He came into this world and was handed a cruel fate, to be a jailor of a vicious demon no one could defeat. No one but a small child could have ever hoped to contain him. And yet never once did I hear this child complain. He did his job to the best of his ability and we have all been safe and prosperous while we starved and neglected him. We laughed and made merry while he cried with no one to hear. We beat him when we had a bad day but he never complained. He was better than all of us and we, none of us, deserved his gift. And today we reap what we have sown. Today Konoha has lost something more precious than the air we breathe and something we can never get back. Today we have lost our innocence because we have killed one of our own."

"Later today I will see to his burial and at the end of the week I will retire. My family and I will move away to a place where children, no matter who they be, are treated fair and not denied the basic comforts of life. Where no farmers need for seed outweighs the need of a child for food. Where no store owners need for rare merchandise outweighs a child's need of clothes. Where no warehousers need for repairs or expansion outweighs a child's need of shelter. I will go where children are seen as the treasures they are."

"If any ninja or clans wish to remove themselves from the foulness of this village I will be accepting your applications until my retirement. I will not leave behind anyone who wishes to go with me and my family. I'd like to say that I'll only take those who treated the boy fairly but that would be none of us for each of us could have spared the child a bit of food yet none of us gave him but the meanest of scraps. I know that there were many times when I pleaded paperwork rather than facing him and seeing to his needs. Many of you did the same. It was easier to turn away and pretend we didn't know than it was to be brave and face the wrath of our friends."

"He died of starvation due to our selfish neglect and I will not forgive myself or any of you for his death. We promised his father to care for him but we didn't keep our word. Yondaime, I am sorry I failed you." Saratobi was shouted into silence by outraged cries. There was no way the villagers would accept the blame for the Demon Child's death and definitely no way were they going to believe he was the child of the Yondaime.

By the end of the week, Saratobi had met with the Daimyo of the Fire Country and after explaining what had happened over the last four years and showing the stack of requests he had received in the last week, he was given permission to relocate with those that wanted to leave with him. The Daimyo showed him on a map a new tract of land he thought would be suitable for the founding of a new village and asked if Saratobi had given any thought to a name. He said yes. He thought the new village should be called the Hidden Village of Remembrance. The Daimyo had nodded and said he would get some people working on a symbol for the new village and to send straight to him any requests for supplies the village needed. He would see to it that when the village was ready they got jobs to earn an income.

Naruto was buried by his father's headstone in the pouring rain. The villagers celebrated their freedom from the Demon and his spawn as a long trail of covered packwagons lead the way out of Konoha. Kakashi rode in one of the wagons with Saratobi and Anko. He was in an induced coma that Inoichi had put him into to try and give him time to recover. No one knew if it would work but Inoichi stayed close by and sent soothing thoughts into his mind to waylay the overwhelming guilt. He did much the same thing for Anko but she wasn't unconscious as Kakashi was. Walking beside the wagon holding his best friend and rival was Maito Guy with Kurenai and Asuma. Kurenai carried Ino in her arms.

In another wagon rode the weapon master of Konoha and his little daughter. He wouldn't stay in a village that allowed a child, an orphan, to starve to death and his had been the first request to move to land on Saratobi's desk.

Behind his wagon came the Ramen Stand owner and his daughter who had fed Naruto the ramen in the alley. Even though they hadn't known of his situation they had seen he needed help and had done nothing to get it for him. They too felt guilt for not doing more, though they had done more than most.

In wagons following were the Aburame family with their bug colonies in boxes kept under tarps, the Akamichi family with their vast stores of food and supplies to open a bar-b-que stand when they settled somewhere, the Nara clan and the Inuzuka's brought up the rear of the procession. The dogs spread out and roamed the trail of wagons always watching for potential danger.

Spread out around the caravan were members of the Hyuuga clan, some of whom would stay to help them settle in but most of whom would return to Konoha. Hiashi had given his twin, Hizashi, permission to stay with the new village and start up his own branch of the clan. He had even done something that had never been done before and that most said wasn't even possible. He had removed the seal from both his brother and his nephew so they could be the head family of the new clan. Hyuuga Hiashi was very pleased with his decision as was his brother, although the Hyuuga council was having conniption fits over it. The week that Saratobi had spent in deliberation with their Daimyo, Hiashi had spent teaching his brother how to run a clan. Now Hizashi held his head proudly and vowed to keep the new Hyuuga clan humble in the new beginning they had been given. His people kept a watch out for attackers as the caravan slowly faded out of sight of the village they'd once called home and never expected to be able to leave.

Everyone knew the caravan wasn't safe and that those who had remained in Konoha would try to hire others to wipe them out but no one cared. No one knew where they were going but where ever Saratobi led they would all follow. All the travelers knew was that they would stay in Fire Country so they did not have to break faith with their Daimyo and they would never forget the name of Uzumaki Naruto.

**Author Note: Well I meant this to be a one-shot but like a lot of my ideas it took on a life of it's own and I couldn't force it to behave. Troublesome child! Once again as always tell me what you think but since I finished it I doubt I will do anything to it and I guess seeing how it turned out it REALLY is a good thing I don't own Naruto.**


End file.
